


A Black Family Game Night

by shining_light



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shining_light/pseuds/shining_light
Summary: Druella brought two board games to the family meeting. While the children play Monopoly and accuse each other of cheating, the adults are almost bursting at the seams at the game of life.  And poor Narcissa just wants some rest.  Who would have thought that a simple game night could escalate like this?
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Cygnus Black/Druella Rosier Black, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	A Black Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first one-shot on this website. I am sorry for misspellings especially grammar. English is not my mother tongue. I hope you still like it!

"Don't stand in line and give me the 200 pounds!" Regulus said with a raised voice towards Andromeda. "But I only have 600 left!" she answered. "So you can give me 200 of it, maybe don't buy so much" he countered. 

It was Friday evening and Aunt Druella, Uncle Cygnus and their three daughters Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa came over to Grimmauld Place No. 12. Druella bought two games from the Diagon Alley. She was of the opinion, they could do something other than just talk. Unfortunately the seller deceived her and gave her Monopoly and the Game of Life. He got double the money he bought them for, but since they are a rich pureblood family, money didn't matter much.

Of course, she wondered to herself why these games aren't magical, but she was just too curious about the games, so she didn't give them back. And because they didn't have enough cars for everyone to play the Game of Life, the kids downstairs played Monopoly in the kitchen, while the adults played the Game of Life in the dining room.

It was Sirius' turn to roll the dice. He got a four. He moved forward 

-and landed on the "Go to Jail"-Field. "Why am I always landing in jail?!" he complained, "that is the third time! No wonder why I am so poor in this game!" "Haha, you losers! I am winning!," Bellatrix laughed, "I am almost as rich as I am in real life!". "I wouldn't be so sure, sister dear! Only a few more pounds and I am richer than you!" Andromeda showed off.

"You cheater!" Bellatrix accused. "I didn't cheat!" Andromeda defended herself. "Yes, you did!" "No, I did not!" "Yes, you did!" "No, I did not!" And while they fought about if Andromeda cheated or not, Regulus stole a few bills and Sirius took the deck of cards to take the Get out of jail card. But they weren't as sneaky as they thought they were. 

Narcissa saw it and told the group, "Regulus, did you try to steal from the bank?" "Brother, how could you do this! That's cheating!" Sirius said, putting his hand on his heart to pretend as he was shocked. 

"You aren't as innocent also, Sirius! Don't think i didn't see how you wanted to take the Get out of jail card!" Narcissa responded. "I hate you!" Regulus said to Narcissa. "I hate her more!" Sirius responded. "And I hate you two!" Bellatrix intervened. "I hate you the mostest!" Regulus and Sirius countered in unison. "That's not the right plural!" Andromeda responded. "I don't care!" apes Sirius. "Well, you should!" she spoke. "But I don't, just as I don't care that you are losing!" Sirius replied. "Shut up you little- OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!", Bellatrix complained. 

* * *

Meanwhile, with the adults. 

"I am an artist! I can't even draw!" Cygnus just picked a career card. "Shut up, I am a singer!" Orion meant. Now it was Walburga's turn to draw a card, "I am a… COOK?!“ "Oh, how horrible! You can't even cook!" Druella addressed her. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!," Walburga screamed. She had a little temper and didn't like being insulted. Druella seemed relaxed, "You can't cook. You didn't cook once in your life." Walburga became angrier, "I can cook!" "That's why you have house elves, right?", Druella questioned her.

So that it doesn't escalate into an argument, Cygnus pointed out, "As you are a singer, Orion, maybe you could sing something for us" "In your dreams. Ok, let's make a deal. I sing and you draw me while I dance" "NO! I don't want to lose my sense for hearing and seeing!" Walburga shouted. Druella chuckled before she claimed, "Oh come on, Burga. It won't be so bad. Remember when Sirius drew you? That was awful."

The thing is that Sirius never drew Walburga. Which realized quickly "He only cut me out of a picture one time and glued it on a sheet of parchment." The two men in the room must suppress their giggles. Even more when Walburga just didn't get that Druella just offended her. Sadly, Cygnus bursted out of laughter, which made Walburga angry, "What is so funny?!" Druella gave a quick look to her husband and knew that he got the allowance to explain. "She dissed you." 

Finally, she got it "YOU LITTLE-"

* * *

Back to the kids. Who were still fighting. 

"Seriously Cissy, why did you slap me?!" Bellatrix asked. "Hehe, she said Sirius!" Sirius mumbled. "Because you are all fighting! It's exhausting with you guys! Why can't we have just a nice game night like every other family?! Is it so hard? Fights are a daily routine in this family! Maybe it is a good idea if we would tell one by one what we are grateful for" she proposed. 

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. "Well, if nobody wants to start, then I will, since I came up with the idea. I am happy that we do something different at a family meeting, like playing this game! _Even though you are all fighting instead of playing. Five ambitious persons playing a board game without a strict supervisor wasn't a good idea mum. Thanks a lot._

Regulus sighed until he responded, "I would rather paint my nails with three other people in this room than explaining why I borrow money, but okay." _You call that "borrow"?_ Was the thought of the other four. 

Sirius got frustrated and didnt knew what that should lead to, so he spoke, "If you think so negative, then let me first. I am grateful for having a little brother. Now you Reggie." "I... Am grateful foooor. Yes, for nail polish it's nice!" "Eh, is that the only thing, dear brother?" "I am grateful for quidditch" 

Sirius was already leaning over the table and looking him straight in the eye "Oh yeah? Is that the last one?!" The face of the youngest looked really confused "I am grateful for the meal we had?" "YOU DIDNT EVEN LIKED IT!" "Sorry, I don't know anything else I am grateful for!" "I am grateful that i am not Regulus right now", Andromeda whispered.

Sirius took a deep breath and the younger brothers face looked like as if the lightbulb in his head had finally come on, "Ahh, how could i forget that!" "It's okay" it wasn't. Sirius' hand hurt because he clenched his fists so tightly. "I am grateful for my relative-" "YES! FINALLY!" Sirius stood up and threw his hands into the air. "Narcissa, who painted my nails in this fancy black nail polish, I liked it. Thank you!," Regulus continued.

"SCREW IT! I AM DONE WITH YOU!" Sirius went, opened the door, only to slam it with a loud PENG. "Such a drama queen", Bellatrix meant and the other three showed their agreement with a nod. "I am grateful that THAT happened. I like to mess with him", Regulus said.

They continued playing almost peacefully. Almost. Bellatrix still believed that Andromeda cheats and Regulus continued to steal bills. It was too much for Narcissa. She tried her best. 

Maybe the adults were quieter. And so she decided to go to the dining room. And regretted it. The adults aren't better than the children, if not even worse. Aunt Walburga looked like she could explode any moment and the other three adults giggle like toddlers. Why can't anyone in this family be normal?

Narcissa was so done with this family. All the screaming got so on her nerves and she just wanted to let out this frustration. She went upstairs and threw herself onto one of the guest beds. _Does this feel good._ She felt as if she would finally have her peace. But the universe wasn't on her side and she heard the screaming again.

She sat up and looked behind her. There was a pillow. _Well, that will do it_. She took the pillow, pressed her face on it and screamed on the top of her lungs, "THIS FAMILY IS A FREAKING NIGHTMARE!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, i would be happy about comments, thanks ^^


End file.
